


Things You said While Driving

by StoneCatcher



Series: Things You Said [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneCatcher/pseuds/StoneCatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper and Scout head over to Australia. They're driving into the outback, chatting it up.<br/>1st person, Scout's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You said While Driving

I still had fucking horrible jet lag, and you kept telling me to try and sleep. I'd doze off, for a while, but you knew as well as me that I didn't ever sleep too well. You'd wanted to take me to Australia – you'd been adamant about it, even – and honestly? I wanted to get away from Boston, again. Away from my shitty siblings, away from a lot of sore memories.

 

“They'd've loved you.” You mumbled absentmindedly, driving along a narrow, empty road.

“Mh?” I rub my eyes and look up, confused. I'd kinda been dozing off on your arm, as evident by the drool. I hastily brushed you off.

“Oh, I... I was just thinking. About my folks. I didn't mean to wake you, Roo.” You said gently, looking far off. I sighed gently and scooted closer, putting my arms around you. Fuck seat belts, ain't like no one was out here.

“So, ya think your parents would'a liked me?” I ask, resting my head on your shoulder. You nod, and gently rest your cheek against my head.

“Mhm. They'd've loved you. 'Specially my mum: She was the real doting type, yanno.” Oh, I knew. My ma was the same. “'Course she'd've probably tried to pinch your cheeks, and knit you awful Christmas sweaters.” You had a fond smile on your face. Fond, and pained.

I bet you still had all those sweaters, too? I know I still had all my Ma's notes and letters for me, even with the stupid lipstick kisses and the whole “my little slugger” thing. You couldn't let go of those things, embarrassing as they were.

“I'd've liked that...” I mumble.

I'm sorry they're gone, Snipes. I wish I could've met 'em.

 

I guess I ain't the only one, with sore memories from back home.

 


End file.
